


It's my world, and I don't want any other

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, complete and total fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her family. </p><p>Her family had grown so much over the past year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's my world, and I don't want any other

“It's my world, and I don't want any other. What it hasn't got is not worth having, and what it doesn't know is not worth knowing.”  
― Kenneth Grahame, The Wind in the Willows

Eliza Danvers took a deep cleansing breath when she stepped out onto the porch. It was barely 8 a.m. on Saturday morning, but she had been up for a while. She wasn’t accustomed to the creaking steps in her hallway or the quiet clanking of silverware in her kitchen, no matter how careful her guests tried to be. She had lived alone long enough to recognize every sound not made by herself or by her settling seaside home. Those sounds were not unwelcome though. Not by a long shot. She relished having them, her family, in her home. 

Her family. 

Her family had grown so much over the past year.

The sight of a curly brown head broke her out of her musings. Carter was sitting on the bench in her small garden, the one she had crafted after Jeremiah had passed. When she built it, she used it as a way to distract herself…but now, it was her reminder of him, of his unending influence on their children and on the way she lived her life. Heavy stones sat at the corners, strong and looming over the soft edges of grass and sand that created the perimeter of the space. She had kept it simple over the years. She had her bench of course. She had fragrant blooms and lush ground cover…and she had the weeping willow, which had been there long before they had. Its thin branches blew in the wind. They surrounded her when the coastal winds were strong. They hung low and strong when it was calm and kept the harshness of the sun away from her eyes.

“Good morning Eliza.”

Her eyes caught his and she smiled bright, trotting quickly over the path to share the bench with him, a cup of coffee for her and hot chocolate for him to chase off the chill. Extra marshmallows of course. 

“Morning Carter. Doing your reading?” she asked, knowing that he had a strict schedule to stick to for the summer, of his own doing.

“Done now” he said with a smile. “Thanks for the hot chocolate. Mom won’t approve.”

“It’s hard to approve when you’re on the beach frolicking with your wife and your son is drinking his grandmother’s special hot chocolate on the cliff.”

Carter laughed full and loud and Eliza couldn’t help but do the same. She had seen him break out of his shell over the past year. The shy, hesitant boy had grown. He was outgoing and engaging even with people he had just met. He had joined the science club, the student council and the school newspaper at school. Eliza knew that even though before he had the most powerful woman in National City as a mother, he now had a secret weapon. He had Kara Danvers. The same Kara Danvers that had cried herself to sleep for the first 6 months that she had lived with them. The same Kara that had stayed silent through ridicule and teasing at school, then hushed whispers and skirted friendships in college…but with the help of National City and Cat Grant, she overcame the fear of being different. She owned her differences. She took advantage of her strengths.

She literally saved the world.

And she saved Carter. She saved him from himself, from that feeling of being alone, from that feeling that nothing was in his control. She showed him that everything was in his control. All he had to do was reach out, take a chance and grab it. 

“I may be the only person on earth not afraid of your mother Carter” Eliza said with a smirk. “I gave her permission to marry my daughter. She owes me.”

Carter smiled, wide and full. “We all owe you Eliza.”

At her quizzical look he paused...looked down at his mother who was currently riding piggy-back on Kara’s back as she sprinted up the jagged rocks that masqueraded as stairs up the steep cliff. His smile only got wider. 

“You took her in…you taught her everything she needed to know about our world…and you taught her how to be a family” Carter paused. “She’s made my family more awesome than anything I could ever imagine. I’ve got the greatest moms ever. The greatest grandmother ever.”

Carter stopped talking when he saw the tears rolling down Eliza’s face…not sad, but happy tears. “The greatest aunt” which caused her to hiccup a sob…her very own Alex who had taken such good care of their other-worldly refugee. She did her best to reign it together when his hand took hers. “I’ve got the best family in the whole galaxy.”

“That we do” Eliza heard from over their shoulder. Both her and Carter turned around at the sound even though they knew Kara’s voice by heart. Kara smiled wide, now with her arms around Cat’s stomach. “How about we go and get started on the best dessert in the whole galaxy?” Cat asked. “That is still your special birthday request…right Carter?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed, never letting go of Eliza’s hand. “Can we?” he asked.

“The best dessert in the galaxy waits for no one Mr. Grant. Let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr. addicted to supercat and supercat fluff.


End file.
